


Put Your Hands Up

by larryboobear8



Category: K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Kisses, OTP Feels, Overprotective, Protect, defense, diguise, in which the tomboy kicks ass, music video shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryboobear8/pseuds/larryboobear8
Summary: AU in which the tomboy shows off her fighting skills in front of her bandmates and boyfriend at In-Young's music video shoot.





	Put Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely recommend the show KPOP Extreme Survival! This fanfic focuses on my OTP. Please keep in mind - if you've never seen the show - her bandmates and boyfriend know she's a girl but has to be kept a secret in order for her to stay in the boyband. 
> 
> Pervert is Woo Hyun's nickname for her and Two-faced devil is Seung-Yeon's nickname for him. Enjoy :)

There was a ten minute break before filming the next scene for In-Young's music video. But since the previous scene was between In-Young and Woo Hyun, Seung-Yeon snuck off a few minutes earlier with Ji-Woo. She wanted to be alone but of course Ji-Woo wouldn't have it. She clearly needed to vent and he's always there to listen.

She didn't want to think about her Woo Hyun with his horrible, self-centered, stuck-up, manipulative, untalented ex. And when they kissed, it was like her heart stopped beating. She needed to cool off before she does something crazy.

Thankfully the set was right next to a beach so the two best friends were walking by the water. The light breeze and sounds of waves crashing was nice.

But did Seung-Yeon feel any better? Nope. All she could think about was Woo Hyun. So let out a groan and punched the air and Ji-Woo laughed at his best friend's childish behavior.

"You know they're just acting, right?" Ji-Woo explained, "They didn't actually kiss, I saw it."

"To her it's not acting," the tomboy responded, crossing her arms. "She still wants him."

"He doesn't want her though. We both know he's crazy about you, dan-jjak. He spent the whole time looking at you."

The tomboy blushed a bright red and picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it and lightly shoved her shoulder.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Woo Hyun preferring her over In-Young. Even though In-Young had a disgusting personality, she was gorgeous. This of course made Seung-Yeon insecure.

"So are you two official then?" Ji-Woo asked and the tomboy made this weird shriek and punched his arm.

"I never said that! I - we - I don't - ugh!" She threw her hands in the air. "It's just I can't stand it! Why can't she see that he's clearly not interested in her? Does she really think she can take him away from me? Well I'm not gonna stand by and...What did I just say?"

He roared with laughter. This is the first time she admitted to being jealous. Wow. This is a new side to her.

Seung-Yeon buried her head in her hands in pure embarrassment.

Woo Hyun freed himself of In-Young's grasp and walked around. He was upset when he couldn't find his cute little pervert.

"Tae-Kwon, do you know where Seung-Yeon went?"

"I think she took a walk with Ji-Woo," the redhead responded. "Those two are always together. Kind of cute really."

The Senior wanted to punch the Junior in the face but knew that'd be an overreaction. God, he couldn't stand it when Seung-Yeon was with Ji-Woo. He'll never admit it, but he envied their relationship. Even though those two are just best friends, they're too close. He wished he and Seung-Yeon can spend more time together but in their case, it wasn't easy. Not with fans and the paparazzi around.

"Hyunie!" In-Young ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wanna eat with me?"

He threw her arms off. "Leave me alone."

"You're not her," he whispered as he walked off. "You'll never be her."

"Aish...Ji-Woo what's wrong with me?" Seung-Yeon asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you," he wrapped an arm around her waist and she threw her arm around his neck. "Don't worry. It's just a music video. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I see the way he looks at you. I think we should start heading back before they start to worry." She groaned but nodded in agreement. Juniors would surely ask where they've been. Maybe even Woo Hyun. She blushed at the thought of him worrying over her.

Seung-Yeon decided to race him. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She cheered and in a matter of seconds, she was so much farther than him he knew he wouldn't catch up. They were near the rest of the group anyhow.

Ji-Woo continued to walk his normal pace and then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here." That bone-chilling voice was familiar. Ji-Woo gulped and slowly turned. These were the same guys who mugged him countlessly before he auditioned for M2 Junior.

Except this time there was more of them. About 12 of them all in leather jackets and ready to jump him.

"H-hi," Ji-Woo whispered pathetically.

"What's wrong, buddy? Your girlfriend ain't here to help you this time?" The leader laughed and shoved Ji-Woo so hard he almost fell to the ground. "We went easy on you last time. Since you're a big shot know you're sure to have some money on you, right?"

Ji-Woo shook in fear, not knowing what to do. Run or fight. But he's terrible at fighting...and running.

From the event tent, Tae-Kwon saw that Ji-Woo was being pushed around by some guys they didn't know.

"Look!" Tae-Kwon pointed out and all the idols snapped their heads towards the scene. "What's going on over there? They're not with us."

Seung-Yeon, who already had half a pizza shoved in her mouth, quickly turned and rolled her eyes. Seriously? She sighed and kissed the remaining half and put it on a plate.

Woo Hyun, who was about to talk to her, was cut off when Seung-Yeon started walking towards Ji-Woo. "Seung-Yeon! Where -?"

"Make sure no one takes my slice!" And at that she took off.

Now the 12 douchebags and Ji-Woo weren't far. They were near the event tent but far enough to not heard any of the talking going on inside the tent. Or to hear the tomboy marching towards them.

"Give us the money, big shot."

Ji-Woo jumped when he felt an arm around his shoulder but was relieved when he saw it was his savior.

"Aish Ji-Woo. I really need to teach you how to stand your ground to a bunch of pussies," Seung-Yeon stated. She made sure she was loud enough for everyone to hear. Even the idols stood outside the tent to watch whatever was about to happen. They were hoping that this wouldn't turn into some big fight or anything. Well, except In-Young, she could care less.

"What did you call us?" One of them stepped forward, trying to look threatening.

"Ji-Woo, tell them what I just said." The poor boy just stood frozen in his spot, staring at the ground with fearful eyes. "Okay, go to the tent. I got this." She shoved him towards the others and he ran off towards them.

"Hey!" Woo Hyun yelled. "Why is Seung-Yeon over there and you're here!?" He felt his anger taking control. His girlfriend was foolishly facing on twelve guys and for what? To protect Ji-Woo? What on Earth is she thinking!?

Woo Hyun was enraged, scared, pissed off, you name it.

"Don't worry." Ji-Woo cowered under Woo Hyun's death glare. "He's got this!" While all the Juniors and Woo Hyun know that Seung-Yeon's a girl, In-Young didn't. So they still have to refer Seung-Yeon as a man.

"That little guy is gonna get killed. Rest in peace." Se-Hyun bowed.

Woo Hyun's eyes widened. "Seung-Yeon! What are you doing!?" He shouted. He prepared to run to her but In-Young held him back. She'd better let go or he'll have to take this anger out on her.

"You're the one who fought us last time, right? You little bitch?" One of the douches snarled.

At this point everyone could hear them loud and clear.

The tomboy rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm hungry. I have a buffet with my name on it and I haven't gotten much sleep so I'm gonna let you off with a warn-" A slap was delivered to her face but she didn't fall down, she didn't cry. It stung, but it didn't hurt. A red mark was forming slowly on her porcelain cheek.

The idols gasped and Woo Hyun took a running start but was held back by a bunch of them. He demanded they let go but they didn't. The Juniors were angry too, but all of them fighting while there's cameras about would make the situation much worse. They would all lose their jobs and Seung-Yeon would be very upset if they let that happen.

Woo Hyun felt ashamed. He had failed to protect his girl. He gritted his teeth and shook with anger.

Seung-Yeon wiped her lip with her thumb and saw blood. She scoffed.

"That was a mistake."

"Oh yeah?" The guy who slapped her laughed.

Seung-Yeon spun and jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. He went down like a ton of bricks, immediately unconscious. The remaining eleven took a fighting stance. The tomboy dodged one of their punches and kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over. Then she kneed him in the nose. He fell to the floor and didn't get up.

"Why you!" Another came at her with a punch but she caught his arm and used her free hand to punch him in the throat. He choked on his own breath and was caught off guard when he was being thrown over her shoulder. He laid on the ground, afraid to get back up.

"Wow, look at that. 3 down already! Who's next?" She bragged, putting her fists up.

All the idols' jaws dropped. She was whopping their asses without breaking a sweat.

"What the...?" Tae-Kwon gasped. "Ji-Woo? Did you know he could do that?"

Ji-Woo smiled. "Yes, ever since we were kids. He would always defend me and never lost a fight."

This time Woo Hyun froze in his place. His eyes wide, his jaw dropped.

"You bitch!" Another guy came at her with a kick but she caught his leg and smiled devilishly. She balled up her fist and punch him in the...well..where the sun don't shine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The victim squealed and he sunk to the ground.

The idols "oooh"d. Even Tae-Kwon had to look away.

"Damn," Ki-Bum coughed.

"Aish even I felt that," Dong-Woo cringed.

Of course the guy went down, holding his ruined parts. Another guy apparently snuck up behind Seung-Yeon and held her arms behind her back. She struggled to free himself from his grasp but to no avail. Another guy walked towards her like a predator would a prey, but she wasn't in the least scared. He threw a swift punch to her stomach and yes, it did hurt, but she refused to show signs of pain.

He drew his arm back to hit her face but before he did, she brought her head down and the punch went to her holder's nose. The tomboy jumped and brought her legs to the guy in front of her's shoulders and brought him close so that his head hit hers. Seung-Yeon felt no pain then, but he clearly did as he held his head and sunk to the sand. As for the guy holding her, she finally broke free and kicked him in the face and he went down.

"Make that 6!" She smirked. She stood in front of the remaining guys and made a gesture that meant 'come at me.'

Two lunged at her but earned swift punches to the nose in the process. She then took out three by a series of punches and kicks. And finally we have one left.

"How the hell? But you're just a g-" He was interrupted by a sudden uppercut. He flew off his feet and landed on his back, groaning in agony.

"Yeah, but I still kicked your asses," she giggled and posed, pleased with herself.

"Let's get out of here!" A guy shouted in cowardice and all the douches scrambled to leave. When a guy wasn't moving fast enough Seung-Yeon marched towards him and he shrieked, running much faster than before.

Seung-Yeon turned to her friends and make a cute pose before walking towards them. She and Ji-Woo high five and the rest of the Juniors gave her hugs and pats on the back.

"That was awesome! Holy shit!"

"You've never been cooler!"

"You showed them who's boss."

"My hero!"

She laughed at the applause. "Aish, it was nothing. Let that be the last time they show their faces here again."

"In-Young! Time for your next scene!" The director called and the model went to her next scene.

Woo Hyun grabbed Seung-Yeon by the wrist and took her to a more private area. Once they were away from everyone, Seung-Yeon looked at him with curious eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead grabbed her by her forearms and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but soon closed them as she melted into the kiss. Their lips moved languidly for a few minutes and they broke away.

"You're so..." he began.

"Awesome?" she giggled, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know."

He showered her with kisses, making her giggle. God he loved her giggle and the way she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," he praised. He pinched her cheek hard on purpose and she glared. He glared back. "You can't scare me like that! I thought we were going to have to take you to the hospital for a second. You can't just get yourself into a fight and expect me to be all right with it! I mean you could have - " he stopped talking when she placed her hands on his cheeks.

She kissed his nose and laughed. "I'm fine, you idiot. I know how to fight as you can see." She could see that look in his eyes. She knew what it meant; guilt. He couldn't save her from getting hit. She knows that face all too well. "Seriously, Woo Hyun. I'm fine."

"That asshole left a cut on your lip," he growled. He touched the cut lightly. "How's your stomach?"

"Empty. It needs food."

"Aish, take this serious! Please don't put yourself in danger like that again." He kissed her forehead. "But if you do, then please let me be there to be your shield."

"Gotcha, you two-faced devil."

The two kissed as the light breeze danced around them.


End file.
